


You're a Wizard Harry - or another reason why Dresden Hates J.K

by Burningchaos



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Drabble for fantasyverse's 2nd challenge wizards. This could be set in any of the early books, and there are no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Wizard Harry - or another reason why Dresden Hates J.K

“Harry Potter is not what real wizards are like.” Harry sighed at the small child standing in front of his desk. The kid, who looked about nine, had a death grip on the stick in his hand and was wearing black robes.

“But…I can do magic.” The kid shuffled forward, bit his lower lip and ran the back of his hand across his nose. “I want to go to Hogwarts.”

Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden cursed the day J.K Rowling was born as he fought the urge to bang his head against his desk. This was the third kid this month. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

“It’s not for another week, but…” the kid hesitated, “I’m almost eleven and I haven’t got my letter yet and you’re a wizard so can’t you please…PLEASE get me in.”

“Look Magic doesn’t…”Harry stopped, the kid was going to have his illusions destroyed soon enough and it wasn’t going to be by him. “I’ll walk you home and have a talk with your mom and dad okay?” Granted it would be about reality versus fantasy but the kid didn’t need to know that.

“Really?” the kid bounced closer. “Awesome.”

“Sure it is kid, sure it is.”


End file.
